<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>重新開始05 by Mynameisanna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507071">重新開始05</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynameisanna/pseuds/Mynameisanna'>Mynameisanna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>hyunhyuk - Fandom, 賢赫 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, kyuhyuk - Freeform, 賢赫 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:34:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynameisanna/pseuds/Mynameisanna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>從lofter那邊過來的</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>superjunior - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>重新開始05</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&lt;赫宰沒有說話 有點害怕的望著圭賢“我也不想啊…鏡頭在 我也避不了”有點委屈的說<br/>“也是不是要懲罰一下”說完不等赫宰回答就再剛剛東海親他的地方帶點咬更大力的親下去，之後順著下去 在膀子其他地方弄出一個一個草莓 手也沒閒著揭起赫宰的上衣摸著精瘦的肌肉 故意的不小心摸到赫宰胸前的櫻桃<br/>“嗯…圭..圭賢…等等”赫宰情迷意亂的想推著圭賢 但被圭賢單手反制把手扣住背後 另外一隻手向著赫宰下身探索 自己的下身也抬起頭<br/>“哥 可以嗎”圭賢帶有情慾但保留最後的理智問著 如果赫宰還沒準備好給他他會放手之後自己去洗個冷水澡。<br/>但沒想到赫宰輕輕的點一下頭“回…回房間”圭賢一聽就公主抱把赫宰抱到客間去 把赫宰放在床上“哥之後可不能後悔”再次重重的帶回咬的親上去 手也開始脫赫宰上衣用手弄顆櫻桃 頭慢慢向下移向著櫻桃咬 手也不停的解著赫宰褲子跟內褲 赫宰本來皮膚白 現在染上一層粉紅色 更像一隻熟透的兔子在等待被吃<br/>圭賢一隻手指伸入赫宰的後面做著擴張“嗯…”赫宰有點不適 “哥忍著”說完直接伸了3隻手指進去做出做愛的手勢 一出一入的效果是很快就有了液體“不要手指..進來…進…”“我是誰”圭賢抽出手指 從上俯視著他的赫宰 眼睛上面被覆蓋著厚厚的情慾跟色情“圭賢..要你的”赫宰後穴感到空虛 不禁把手摸著圭賢的下身 拋開了理智的說<br/>圭賢忍不到了 用最快的速度把身上的脫掉 一個挺身把分身進入了赫宰的後面 兩人都得到滿足的驚嘆了一聲 過大的東西令赫宰不自覺的收縮“哥 放鬆”圭賢被夾的有點難受 便慢慢動令赫宰可以放鬆一點 隨著動的次數跟深度 赫宰在痛苦之間也感受到快感 “嗯…啊…快一點”赫宰不自覺的呻吟到 圭賢聽到這聲就不忍了 把赫宰雙腳放在自己肩膀上 九淺一深快速的在赫宰身體進出 “圭..慢..慢點..不要了”赫宰失控的亂說著<br/>“哥 我說了你不可以後悔”之後下身更快的進出 赫宰想射出的時候圭賢用手指塞住了頭“哥 我們一起”說完更用快的進出 “嗯…嗯…啊！…不…”赫宰說不出任何話 像遇溺的人努力的呼吸著<br/>終於圭賢一個挺身射在赫宰體內同時也放開手指 赫宰感受到一股暖流在身體內 一個顫抖也射出了白色的東西在兩人的肚子跟胸口裡。<br/>圭賢之後抱著赫宰去洗手間清理完就發現他哥睡了 就乖乖的抱回自己房間睡了</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>